Redvivor Season Ranking
21. Redvivor: Australia Brenda a.k.a. COKEMAN11 This first cut probably comes as no surprise to anyone; I didn't like this season. And of course looking back on it through a 2016 lens, I can see that my decisions as a host were largely to blame. First off, the cast had 14 people; a great cast size by today's standards, but terrible for 2013. So I went with a First Impressions twist, prematurely taking out two of the season's best characters, Myra and Gob, right out of the gate. This was followed immediately by Drew (a.k.a. Luckyyy) bitching me out for some reason and quitting, leading to three eliminations before we had even started, really. But oh, it gets worse. I introduced the first original twist in Redvivor history: the Sacred Idol. Basically, it was just immunity that was randomly assigned to a person each round and it worked like a regular hidden immunity idol, only the person didn't have to say they were playing it. This, combined with my awful challenge planning, led to some pretty botched eliminations, the most infamous being Midge's, an elimination I felt awful about for a very long time after. All these negative factors put together allowed for the RP's lesser characters to take control, resulting in an endgame of mostly boring characters-- BUT! Thankfully, there existed Brenda, the shining beacon of light who tore through the awful majority through challenge wins and won a decisive victory at Final Tribal. Thankfully I no longer have to feel bad about hating this season, since all of its stars (Brenda, Midge, Russell, and Myra) returned in future seasons to further prove their worth as characters. 20. Firedvivor: Reddy vs Fire Vince a.k.a. SpaceWeather Let's hope Firedvivor is never able to dig itself out of the bottom two. This season was an experiment; it flopped majorly, killing an entire genre of RPs before it was even born. When Fire and I decided to go forward with this season, we decided to make it a sort of "Second Chances" theme, giving weaker characters from our past seasons a chance to shine. This was a fine idea on paper, but awful in practice, considering a FOURTH of this cast consisted of JE, Survivor, and BadAsp, three people who are not exactly going for an Emmy anytime soon. We included Redemption Island, which was predictably won by OHF's character, and my team got pretty much wiped out pre-merge until things evened back out at the final six. It looks like Team Redvivor could take the gold... but then they didn't. And because of JE's lack of a blacklist, a final two was forced, screwing over the season's rightful winner, Myra, and damning this season to have a boring winner by the name of Vince. And don't even get me started on how boring this was to host; Fire and I agreed to split the duties so that he'd do Tribal and I would do challenges. Biggest mistake ever. Split hosting? No. Just... no. Of course, the season did have some good moments, mostly courtesy of Myra, Yejide, and the rest of my team. Bias? What bias? Overall the season was just really unremarkable and annoying at points, especially with the forced final two. Stay tuned to see whether or not the SECOND crossover RP EVER, Redpicvivor, fares any better than this ugly scratch on Redvivor's fine, crisp, seductive paint job. 19. Redvivor: Cagayan Liz a.k.a. 1dra7 Okay, so I tried to keep an open mind coming into this ranking, but looking at the seasons we have left on the table I can't really find a valid reason to keep Cagayan in. Even some of the weaker seasons left, I feel like, have a little big more charm and "dignity", I guess, than Cagayan does. Overall, this season had me questioning my decision to host it when I did. It was in the middle of the RP drought, which led to half the cast being WC users, and while that isn't necessarily a bad thing, it led to an excess of Survivor characters being played-- and allowed me to do an impromptu "Survivors vs Non-Survivors" twist. The cast was, by pretty much all standards, kind of shit. Even on the Non-Survivor end, we got Nate's second rendition of Donald Trump, Selena Gomez (for like 2 minutes), and LyricBot, who... I don't even know. The standout of the season is probably Anna-- who I could never gauge all that well but from the looks of it just seems like a troll character Dra kept around solely because he has no idea what comedy is. Oh, and not to mention, the return of the Fountain of Youth-- which, while it worked fine, produced less stellar results than in its prior appearance. Let's not forget the good things, though! This roleplay saw the rise and fall of Nick Maiorano, meme god extraordinaire, although he was brutally robbed in the end by Liz. Who, I will admit, was funny in her own right with her robot shtick. Anna provided some ironically funny moments, but a season can only survive so long on ironic comedy. Overall, after Cagayan happened, I felt like I needed to take a shower. It's kind of like the Redvivor season that decided to experiment with drugs; never again. 18. Redvivor: Easter Island Rodney a.k.a. Avery FireFlame Easter Island in a word? Definitely forgettable. In fact, Easter Island's forgettable nature is pretty much its defining trait; nobody seems to remember too much in detail about it. But that's not to say it doesn't have it fair share of funny moments or characters. Among the beloved are Dinosaur, known for voting for "yee" at his first and only Tribal Council; RomanianDancer, known for dancing like a Romanian ?; and Martha, known for her generally spiteful attitude towards the competition and her numerous self votes as she became more and more disenchanted with the game. Of all the seasons I've hosted, I feel like this is the one I understand the least; because, from all accounts, Kim Spradlin-- a character who spoke in nightmarishly broken language only vaguely reminiscent of English-- was apparently the one controlling everything! That is, before she was tragically beaten in a firemaking tiebreaker by the Boston Bro himself, Rodney; who, sadly, isn't even the most memorable Rodney to play Redvivor either. Which I guess makes it all the more fitting that he was the one to take home the gold, huh? Can you tell how little I have to go on with this one? I truly don't think there's a more vanilla RP in existence (unless you count the Epicvivors as actual RPs...) All in all, I can appreciate Easter Island for what it is: the most forgettable post-2013 RP ever. But why? Why is this the case? Is it the incredibly dull color scheme? The oddly milquetoast final three? Was it always destined to be so? Whatever the case, this RP does, surprise, exist, and so here is on this ranking, at #18: Redvivor, season 15, Easter Island. Thank God that's over. 17. Redvivor: Cook Islands Consuela a.k.a. Ashley Hikari I feel a little bad. But only a little. Cook Islands has never been in the warmest place in my heart... for a couple of reasons. Its logo? Trash. Its color scheme? Garbage. Its cast? Honestly. Oh, and it ended the amazing streak of Redvivors that existed from Hawaii to Egypt... I am very bitter. Four tribes in a roleplay is far, far too much, and considering how many people's internet connections decided to be shitty that day, it's surprising we got a season at all. A lot of the pre-mergers sucked, with the exception of Janet Snakehole-- the first boot of the doomed Hiki tribe with a definite presence on the list of the most robbed, underrated Redvivor characters in existence. The season also featured the infamous Danbk, who I was far too scared to interact with and thus had to force OHF do so for me. While doubts over the authenticity of Danbk's presence have come up in my mind before, I don't know if I would believe anyone who said he wasn't there (aside from OHF, of course). The Raro tribe completely dominated, even with Sugar's renegade antics, leading them to the final four as the other three tribes (with largely subpar characters) fell in defeat. Consuela sprayed people with Lemon Pledge, Anita was basically Marianna but a whore, and Claire Sawyer, future lawyer? Need I explain more? Ultimately, I think we got the best possible outcome for the season after Janet left first. But who knows? The season is marred by its set-up, gross aesthetic, and overall just the weakness of its cast. Despite some gems scattered throughout, the fact remains that it just never felt like a very cohesive game. The season did produce Linus, who, although I liked him, gained widespread notoriety with his return in the following season. This season, along with Cagayan, has cemented the idea that there will probably never be another CBS Survivor location in Redvivor ever again. All in all, it was just... meh. 16. Redvivor: Philippines Marco a.k.a. Nalyd Renrut The season that changed. The. Game. Or just gave people another outlet for their creativity so they could stop planning that aborted fanfic from 2013. The first season of Redvivor holds a special place in my heart, in a way, because it was the beginning of something new and fun. After the RedSurvivors, I wanted something new; and I got it. Who could forget Redvivor's iconic start, with Satan winning immunity twice on Easter Sunday? The game also featured some other interesting aspects, like Zane and Teddy's bitter feud, Marco and Matt's UTRMale rivalry, and Luna's heroic triumph over Satan before her ill-fated exit. The season had a small cast but it was just the cast I needed to get the spark going; what started as nine people bored on Easter has evolved into a series of 21 seasons, with, at its highest, 18 players competing at once. This is pretty much where it all began and it makes me feel sort of patriotic, in a way? It's pretty much the baseline I measure all Redvivor seasons by, even if it's not THAT great by modern roleplay standards; I just like the charm it holds. Downfalls are pretty obvious: it's an old, short RP with an unremarkable winner that barely anyone aside from me remembers in that great of detail. Sadly, Philippines was never meant to be at the top of the rankings; the goal was always to improve upon it, and being able to place 15 of the subsequent seasons above it just proves that Redvivor has evolved and that's pretty cool to me. It's also pretty iconic when stacked up against other first seasons of other roleplay series, so... (y) 15. Redvivor: Chad Carolyn a.k.a. 1dra7 As a formal disclaimer, pretty much every season from here on out I really, genuinely enjoy for a number of reasons. So, let's talk about Chad. This roleplay is probably most memorable for its inclusion of all three White Collar women: So, Shirin, and Carolyn. Right out of the gate, these three women were the de facto stars, having rather large followings on the wiki already. A lot of the pre-merge contestants were decent if just unmemorable in the grand scheme of Redvivor, with the exception of Unpredictable who is a total nonentity. Fletcher gained Dinosaur-level notoriety for his vote against Cathy at the first Tribal Council (Note: Cathy was on the other tribe). One big moment of the season was So's invasion of the other tribe via the mutiny twist, leaving Cathy & Twilight stranded on a tribe of two. The madness that ensued should have been more iconic, but due to outside factors like people not mutinying correctly and So throwing a little bit of a fit, it just didn't stack up. Not to mention, a Double Tribal kind of took away from the grandiosity of Cathy and Twilight's duel for survival. After the merge, a brief power struggle broke out between So and Carolyn, which Carolyn ultimately won, paving her way to a decisive victory over her alliance members. The season has two glaring flaws: Brock and Leah. These two are pretty much the textbook examples of what have come to be known as Dra Enablers; they did whatever Carolyn/Dra told them to, basically, leading to a predictable finish. This season broke the Winners Curse, that said nobody could win Redvivor twice; still salty. But, in the end, we still got a solid season that produced some iconic underdogs in Shirin and Cathy, who would make triumphant returns in the very next season, faring... about as well, in all honesty. Overall, Chad is a nice addition to the Redvivor continuity; but it is not without flaws. 14. Redvivor: New Zealand Dril a.k.a. Thebiggesttdifan I originally had this at #13 because I thought I was being too unfair to the original #14, but after thinking about it a lot, I've made a decision. So without further delay, here it is: New Zealand! I actually really like New Zealand's there's no glaring flaws to really complain about. The stars of the season are, by far and without a doubt, Chanel and Millicent, who were both equally robbed at different points in the game. Chanel constantly mistreated her alliance members Pengai and Ciera, sassing them to the point where they overthrew her at the merge. Millicent, on the other hand, was a scrappy underdog, starting the game off in Exile and winding up as the last Whakapapa standing. Who cares if she screwed herself over by playing her idol on the wrong person? The season has a pretty solid pre-merge cast, with AnotherBitch and Neville's failed alliance, John Dalton being confused by ReddyProbst for Jonny Fairplay, and Dan Nicky, whose hilarity can only be explained firsthand. the season also featured Rupert, whose hilariously serious demeanor only added to the season's comic feel, and Angelica, who just crept people out in general. I've talked about everyone by now, right? Oh, wait... And here we come to possibly the season's biggest negative: its ending. Somehow, someway, the final three we got was just... sub-par. Kimmi was a decent player and character, likely robbed because she was so obviously Dra, but the top two of Dril and TronaldDump left much to be desired. Dril is a fun character, but definitely not winner material. In spite of the lackluster final three, however, the season is very solid with a nice cast of characters who all brought it. And for the record, if it had a better final few, I genuinely believe New Zealand would be more talked about. But in the end? It's pretty damn decent tbh. 13. Redvivor: Greece Linus a.k.a. Nduke See that intense logo? Yeah, I wish. Greece was originally intended to be a second All-Stars, however, due to timing and people not showing up, it was changed to a Fans vs Favorites season; your mileage may vary with regards to how smart of a decision that was. The season started off well, with the Fans and Favorites both showing promise, trading blows amongst themselves throughout the season. Some Favorites really failed to live up to their past performances-- namely Marianna and Max. Despite doing worse in this season, early boots Avery and Russell were super fun villains to help us to the merge and provide opposition to those who made it further. I know a lot of people hate Toph in this season, but the plot between her and Fauna regarding Redvivor Cabrera is possibly one of my favorites ever. Speaking of: the return of Fauna! And Lindsay! ...And Linus! *crickets* Oh? Okay... Moving onto the Fans! I feel bad for the Fans, since I feel like in these types of seasons they almost always get snubbed, but pretty much every fan who made the merge had something to offer. Liam was a favorite of mine, personally, but he was also a low key troll character (or started off as one), so I'm not sure how to feel about him anymore. The season had a lot of fun moments and running jokes come up from older seasons, like the official Redvivor medical kit being a rock and Melisandre correctly predicting the winner of her season for a second time in a row. Wowzers!! The season of course has its flaws. People don't like the fact Linus won; why is this? I don't know, because they voted for him! Personally, I liked him, but oh well. There's also the fact that none of the fans made it to the end, sort of accentuating the issue with FvF seasons in real Survivor. Oh, and Melisandre's tragic boot at the hands of Lindsay & the Fans when I had been rooting for her... *wipes tears* Ultimately, I think it comes down to a cast issue; the seasons left just have better casts... and outcomes, really. 12. Redvivor: Hawaii Marianne a.k.a. Toadgamer80 This is the first truly heart-wrenching cut I've had to make this entire write-up. All of the seasons left are amazing, in my opinion, but taking an honest look at them all, Hawaii has to be the first to fall. I don't have really anything bad to say about it, since it gave us possibly some of the most notable characters in Redvivor history. This season brought us Marianne, the spunky Norwegian singer who claimed victory using nothing but her own spunk and wit. It also gave us Jack, one of the most genuinely heroic characters to ever be played, and Marisa-- who is, without shadow of a doubt, the TypicalSGCharacter at its very finest. Even a lot of the jurors brought it this season, with Gillian showing everyone the real elephant dung, Ines spreading her iconic legs presence in the RP world, and Kat's stubborn refusal to date anyone who left before the merge; all the making of an amazing cast! An amazing friendship was birthed between Marianne and Marisa, along with an amazing conflict between Kat and Ezekiel. And of course, I couldn't possibly do a write-up for this season without mention the woman, the myth, the legend-- Betsy. Who played this elusive character? Time will likely never tell. Word on the street is that it might have been CK, but with said user's sudden social life-- gasp!-- is our perp finally making a run for it? But seriously, at this point, I won't believe anyone who claims to have played her. Sorry to whoever actually played her; you had your chance. Hawaii was a great season with a fun cast and overall just a really nice, positive feel to it. It was the final Redvivor of 2013, so in a way it was sort of a "transition" between the old and the new; Redvivor definitely became a lot more difficult after Hawaii, I think. It has charm, it has wit, and it has that nice Redvivor feel to it; which is why this is, by far, the hardest cut yet. 11. Redvivor: Sweden Zac a.k.a. Mroddy First true #SurvivorBlindside of the ranking? From the looks of chat I don't think anyone was expecting this. But anyways, Sweden! I love Sweden as a whole, I think of that random string of 18-person RPs in the middle of 2014, it is by far the best and most memorable. We could have had twenty people, but after eighteen I started literally kicking people out. Oops. For the second time ever, I split the group into three tribes, two of which would be going to Tribal Council every round to start off. The Squishy tribe dominated, leaving Svard and Axel as dwindling parties. Being such a big season, we inevitably got some iconic pre-mergers: Jaxdrown, indisputably the best user parody in existence; Matsuma, the loyal ninja-person-I-think-man; ApocalypseMeow, a kitty hellbent on destroying the world; and Fig, a perpetually sick loser. Three of whom would make triumphant returns in our Second Chances season. The merge cast was even better, with the Dexter and DeeDee alliance, Alex Tummings, MelaineMartinez, Eglantine, and the dynamic duo of Max and Rodney. And that's not even to mention the eventual winner of the season, Zac, who was turned into a soft, adorable bunny midway through the season by Eglantine and (through the power of of medium) still went on to win unanimously. Zac is one of my favorite Redvivor winners, if I'm being honest, even though I know he has some vocal haters. I can't remember much of Sweden's strategic game, but honestly, if there's one eternal truth about Sweden, it was very, very character-driven. So I don't really mind in the end. Some moments from Sweden will always stick out in my mind. Of course, Zac being turned into a bunny is the largest one, but also Sheila's quit, because I'm one hilarious motherfucker. Dexter idoling out Eglantine was a modern day tragedy, as one of Fanny's best characters fell to one of Bruno's worst (sorry Bruno ily). The endgame was slightly a bummer, since I was rooting for the duo of Max and Rodney to overcome the odds, but with Zac winning in the end I still love it. The runners-up, Lumpy and Dexter, are really the biggest weak points of the season; sorry again. But overall, a very strong season, driven by its characters and overall I think everyone involved had a lot of fun. This boot might be controversial, but at the end of the day... I think it fits. 10. Redvivor: Panama Gia a.k.a. Sunslicer2 The final 2013 season kicks the bucket just before single digits; bummer. Panama was the first *great* season of Redvivor, in my opinion; it had a strong cast and, if I'm not mistaken, it was the very first RP to feature Exile Island as a twist. Like Hawaii, Panama produced some of the most legendary characters in Redvivor lore. Gia, the drunken teen mom, overcame the odds as an OTTNN character by drinking her way to victory; fat bastard Stewart showed strategic and physical competence, reaching memetic status after the season thanks to his physical appearance. Saison and Dr. Spaceman served as the season's lovable anti-heroes, with Saison causing early controversy for reasons I can't seem to remember... but rest assured, her and Gia's conflict was *snaps* one - of - a - kind. Even players who didn't make it very far in the season, like Ric and Town Crier, left enough of an impression to eventually return for a triumphant (or not) second chance. And who could ever forget, special agent Phill Shapperds, whose Stealth R Us alliance dominated the game's early stages before eventually betraying him in the coldest of bloods. No matter how you slice is, Panama's cast is really one of the classics. And I don't care how self-congratulatory that sounds. Despite being the second season, I think Panama is really the season that ~kicked off~ Redvivor; I remember for a while it was listed among people's favorite RPs before better ones came along to dethrone it (like the top 9 (kate)). The season really has no negatives, except for possibly being stranded amongst the plethora of 2013 RPs. Seven of the ten castaways this season have returned for later seasons, which I think just proves how much fun people had with their characters this season; and when people have fun, it makes for a great season! I'm running out of things to say, but ultimately, Panama was Redvivor's earliest gem. Hearts. ----